


Металл и пепел

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Slightly Dark Characters, Smoking, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Шерлок Холмс говорил, что его брат — самый опасный человек из всех, кого он встречал. Но он видел не вполне полную картину событий и причинно-следственных связей…
Kudos: 8





	Металл и пепел

**Author's Note:**

> Я не просто так выбрала имя для одного из персонажей, не просто так дала отсылку к реальным событиям и не просто так взяла такую тему. Кто-то когда-то на фесте подавал эту идею, но она не была реализована. Мне кажется, что мне давно стоило это написать.

Когда сержант Донован задала ему этот вопрос, инспектор Лестрейд посмотрел на неё такими глазами, что нормальный человек сменил бы тему от греха подальше. Но практика неумолимо раз за разом демонстрировала, что нормальных людей в окружении инспектора не было.

— А что это там за интересный мужчина с фриком рядышком трётся? — поинтересовалась Донован, кивая в сторону патрульной машины, рядом с которой с выражением лица Прометея во время сеансов терзания печени орлом мистер Майкрофт Холмс что-то рассказывал мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу.

С точки зрения инспектора Лестрейда, Майкрофта Холмса «интересным мужчиной» можно было назвать в каком угодно смысле, кроме того, который в определение вкладывала сержант. А Донован, кстати, вкладывала, и ещё как, судя по тому, как продолжала мысль:

— Будет обидно, если это его очередной…

— Сержант, — на секунду прикрыв глаза, вздохнул Лестрейд, — тебе лучше не знать, кто это.

— Но, сэр… — Салли попыталась возразить, не отрывая взгляда от того, как хищно Майкрофт перехватил зонтик, переходя к какому-то очередному аргументу.

— Считай, что это приказ, — мрачно отозвался Лестрейд, покосившись в сторону Холмсов.

«Интересный мужчина» Майкрофт в последние две недели правда стал… интереснее, чем был. По данным инспектора, Холмс-старший не только похудел настолько, что черты лица заострились ещё более угрожающим образом, чем обычно, и не только смотрел на мир ужасающе невыспавшимся взором. По данным инспектора, в последние две недели Майкрофт Холмс вёл тотальную чистку в рядах собственных подчинённых самыми неприятными методами. Не то, чтобы Лестрейд сильно интересовался этим вопросом, но в прошлый четверг, когда Майкрофт изволил его инструктировать на счёт очередных закидонов Шерлока, он сумел получить бесценный опыт. Во всяком случае, он не рассчитывал, что скоро забудет то, как быстро Холмс-старший отбирает пистолеты у собственной охраны, и как звенит в ухе, если совсем рядом с этим ухом выстрелили из «глока». Про то, как лепетала та самая охрана, унося своего бывшего сослуживца, инспектор просто предпочитал не думать, особенно — перед сном.

Майкрофт Холмс теперь пил кофе вместо чая.  
Майкрофт Холмс стал менее терпелив в разговорах.  
Майкрофт Холмс улыбался реже и страшнее.

У Майкрофта Холмса две недели назад убили личную ассистентку.

Лестрейд тогда имел сомнительное счастье лицезреть версию Майкрофта Холмса, перешедшую в режим киборга-истребителя. Холмс должен был забрать у инспектора копию отчёта о последнем обыске в квартире Шерлока — в этом вопросе старший из братьев был параноидально щепетилен и всегда принимал документы лично, из рук в руки. И инспектор не был готов к тому, что на пороге его кабинета вместо уже привычного неторопливо-хищного типа появилось нечто, в вопросе стремительности передвижений дающее солидную фору Шерлоку. 

Хуже всего было то, что, судя по взгляду, Майкрофт действовал на автопилоте. Он на автопилоте принял отчёт, на автопилоте просмотрел, на автопилоте, даже не поморщившись, жахнул неразбавленного виски, которого ему предложил оторопевший инспектор, и совершенно без эмоций перечислил события. Была ориентировка на то, что среди подчинённых Холмса есть «крот», вероятно — не один. Проект курировала ассистентка — Майкрофт ни разу не назвал её имени. В тот день ассистентка доложила результаты, выпила кофе, вышла из офиса и села в машину.

И машина взорвалась так, что в соседних зданиях вынесло стёкла.

Лестрейд всегда подозревал, что, если таинственную ассистентку Майкрофта Холмса вскрыть, под кожей окажутся шестерёнки механизма. Но в данном случае чудом не севший в ту же машину Майкрофт спокойно признавал: вскрывать там было нечего. Даже _хоронить_ там было нечего.

Металл и пепел.

Лестрейд никогда бы не подумал, что узнает старшего Холмса настолько хорошо, чтобы заметить, как Холмс сам превращается в то же самое. Страшное. Неодушевлённое. Металл, равнодушный, отталкивающий, холодный, сплошная броня без швов спайки. Пепел, быстро остывающий к внешнему миру. Как будто прогорела вся обивка и декор, и настоящий, внутренний каркас стало видно без всяких прикрас.

Лестрейд не представлял, насколько был прав.  
В чём-то это было к лучшему.

В городе стихали уличные беспорядки. Над крышами в Сохо устало собирались выглядевшие больными и невыспавшимися редкие дождевые облака. По улицам стелилась дымка смешанного с выхлопом тумана, сизо-лиловая в отсветах начавших опасливо загораться витрин, в которых после недавних погромов уцелели стёкла и неоновые трубки ламп.

В их свете стоявший на углу дома Майкрофт Холмс выглядел комбинацией из выступавших из тени острых плоскостей. С сигареты, свисавшей из уголка его рта, медленно поднималась тонкая струйка серебристого дыма, изгибаясь, ветвясь, скручиваясь спиралями. Никотиновые пластыри, которыми лечил своё безумие младший брат в их семье, на старшего не действовали.

Старший вообще сомневался, что его личное безумие лечится.  
Он ничего не чувствовал.

Он подозревал, что у младшего симптомы были схожие. Шерлок лез в передряги, распутывал преступления, подставлял и подставлялся. Майкрофт с его интригами был немногим лучше. По сути, разница была только в дозировке и масштабах.

Никотиновый пластырь или сигарета.  
Сгоревшая квартира или разорванная взрывом в клочки ассистентка.

Майкрофт со щелчком открыл крышку зажигалки и крутанул колёсико. Переливавшийся оттенками синего и алого огонёк взметнулся вверх, с ленцой лизнул пальцы. Майкрофт не испытывал по этому поводу ни эмоций, ни тактильных ощущений. Ничего нового, ничего необычного, всего лишь совокупность раскалённых газов и плазмы, часть химической реакции. Основная фаза процесса горения…

— Вам не стоило снова начинать курить.

Майкрофт со звоном захлопнул крышку зажигалки и поднял глаза.

Стоявшая перед ним молодая женщина ничем не напоминала его мёртвую ассистентку. Высветленные, выкрашенные в серебристо-серый, «под седину», цвет короткие волосы. Броский, вызывающий, слишком тёмный макияж. Чёрная толстовка с капюшоном, тяжёлые стальные серьги, армейские штаны со следами краски, грязные «берцы». Когда она вынула из его пальцев сигарету и затянулась, стало видно, что её острые ногти выкрашены в тёмно-зелёный цвет.   
Милитари, гранж, грязные цвета улиц.  
Металл.  
Пепел.

— Кто был в машине? — спокойно спросил Майкрофт, глядя, как она курит.

— Двойник, — снова затягиваясь, сказала она. Дым срывался с её губ завитками цвета её волос. — Наняла за месяц до инцидента. Всё есть в документах… когда всё уляжется, я скажу вам номер ячейки в банке. Думаю, вам будет интересно ознакомиться.

— Ты знала, что она будет убита? — доставая вторую сигарету, тихо проговорил Майкрофт.

— Или она… — Выдох, полный дыма. — …или я. Иначе вычислить «крота» бы не удалось. Оно того стоило.

— Откуда мне знать, что «кротом» не была ты?

Женщина задумчиво посмотрела в глаза старшему из братьев Холмс. Глаза были серо-синие, как лондонское небо осенью, и такие же холодные.

— Я слишком хорошо знаю, что, если вы начнёте подозревать меня в диверсии, вы меня убьёте, — ровным тоном ответила она. — И, насколько я понимаю, убьёте медленно и собственноручно. Это достаточно хорошая мотивация к работе на вас.

— Ты страшный человек, — помолчав, признал Холмс, задумчиво вертя в пальцах незажжённую сигарету. — Жестокий. Действующий исключительно сообразно собственным принципам выбора меньшего зла. Способный пожертвовать людьми ради достижения цели. Практически бесчувственный и оттого очень опасный. И ты с этим не пытаешься спорить. Я сейчас близок к тому, чтобы сказать, что люблю тебя — но я такой же. И ты это знаешь.

— И я это ценю, — серьёзно сказала она.

Холмс наклонился к ней, чтобы прикурить свою сигарету от кончика её. Затянулся, щурясь на облака в небе. И проговорил:

— Мне было бы приятно узнать, что ты всё-таки такое.

— Это можно устроить, — спокойно кивнула ему женщина, словно принимая правила игры. — Начнём с того, что меня сегодня зовут Анастасия, и я приковала своего осведомителя к трубе центрального отопления в соседнем подвале…

Майкрофт хищно улыбнулся.  
Пепел с его окурка упал на металлическую решётку водостока, когда он выбросил уже ненужную сигарету, шагая «Анастасии» вслед.

Нависший над Лондоном вечер был сырым и многообещающим.  
Майкрофту Холмсу было приятно это _чувствовать_.


End file.
